


lost in darkness, you're my focus

by screwthatloveshit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, F/M, beronica friendship, god bless for veronica lodge, i love betty cooper so much she deserves the world i promise i'll be good to her in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwthatloveshit/pseuds/screwthatloveshit
Summary: archie andrews and veronica lodge find comfort in being friends with each other when betty decides to distance herself from them due to the whole back to school dance incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm v sorry for my shitty writing but i feel like the archieronnie tag needs a lil love bc the lack of fics in it and i'm so STRESSED OUT because i need me some good fics everyday for my archieronnie heart. fanfic writes, please bless this tag with your godly fanfics. i'm. literally. begging. 
> 
> okay enough with me being extra, i hope y'all enjoy

If there’s anything Veronica Lodge could wish for, she would probably wish for last Saturday to never happen. She wishes she could erase what had happened last Satruday night with Archie, she wishes she could have her friend (and if Saturday had never happened, Veronica is sure she could call Betty Cooper her best friend) back.

Last Saturday was a misake. Everything about it was a mistake and Veronica regrets even agreeing to go to the back to school dance with Betty And Archie. If she hadn’t come, maybe she wouldn’t ruin Archie’s and Betty’s relationship (could Veronica even call it that? That girl is emotionally pining after the boy and not doing anything about it), and Veronica wouldn’t end up kissing the gingerhaired boy. Veronica has to admit, the thought of Archie excited her but nothing could ever compare if Veronica lost her only friend in this small town.

And she has a feeling she did lost her only friend, when Betty didn’t even acknowledge the flowers she had sent her and instead ran when Veronica came up to her to apologize. _Gosh._ She’s back to being the rich bitch that ruins everything she touches.

* * *

 

Archie Andrews may not have his life planned up (he’s _trying._ ), but if there’s anything Archie knows, when he’s old, he’ll still have Betty Cooper as one of his best friends. Betty – he may not have feelings for her, but he knows he _loves_ her with all his might, and young Archie knew, if whatever happens, Betty would still be there for him.

_Well, young Archie,_ he says to himself staring at the long text he had sent Betty yesterday after their little fight in front of her house (not yet responded by Betty), _that was so naive of you_.

He watches as Betty makes her way to a table to eat lunch – a _new_ table that’s not theirs, with Kevin. He sighs knowing he had probably screwed up so badly this is the first time in _years_ they’re not having lunch together.

"Can I sit here?"

He turns, surprised that Veronica is _talking_ to him. She was so snappy at him the last time he was with her. "Um, sure,"he answers, giving his full attention to the raven haired girl that is now sighing in relief as she sits down in front of Archie. "I’m guessing things didn’t go so well with Betty?"

"No shit, Archie," she says sighing again. Archie nods – if things had went well between them, Veronica would probably be with Betty and not with him right now. "Well enough about me," she claps her two hands together, staring at Archie. "What happened between you and Betty?"

Archie shrugs. "A lot," he simply states. "God, I just wish I hadn’t hurt her that much. She has _never_ been this mad at me before."

"I’ve never felt this terrible in my life," Archie continues again. "If I can do anything to make her unmad at me, I’ll do it."

"Me too," Veronica quips, stealing a glance at Betty who’s listening to Kevin rant about whatever it is he has on his mind. "If I can do anything, _anything_ , to get a second shot on Saturday I’ll do it. I’ve only been friends with her for what? A week? And I already ruined our friendship, and _yours_ with her in fact. I’m so sorry by the way – if I hadn’t come to the dance with you and Betty-"

"No," he cuts her before she can say anything else. "If anything it’s my fault I ruined your friendship with Betty. I’m sorry."

Veronica gives Archie a small smile. "It doesn’t matter who’s fault it is, Archiekins. Let’s face it, we _both_ screwed up."

Before Archie could say anything else, she stands up. "Gotta go, cheerleader practice." Archie gives her a nod, and before she leaves, she gives his shoulder a squeeze so comforting he can feel himself relax.

Archie probably needed that.  

* * *

 

He sees her sipping a chocolate milkshake in _Pop_ Tate's Chock'lit Shoppe that night.

"Hey," he greets first this time. "Mind if I join you?"

She gives him a shrug, and he takes that as a yes so he lets himself fall across from her. He doesn’t order anything, and she lifts her eyebrow at him questioningly. "So," she starts. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing,"he answers.

She cocks an eyebrow at him. "You’re one weird man, Archie Andrews."

He chuckles for the first time that day. She rolls her eyes at him, but a smile is visible on her face – amused.

"But," she suddenly continues. "Thanks."

"For what?" he looks at her in shock.

"You know," she drawls. "For this. For letting me eat lunch with you today when I had nobody to eat with. For keeping me company right now. You know, I was just starting to give up on this "friends" thing after the whole Betty incident, but," she gives him a smile. "You’re a good friend, Archie Andrews."

His heart swells as he looks at this smiling raven haired girl in front of him. He had never felt so warm before, and by a such a simple statement. "Thanks," he says softly, smiling back at her.

Maybe things aren’t going to be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
